The design and manufacture of beds has become a highly diverse and highly sophisticated endeavor. Customers sometimes require a relatively hard bed for orthopedic reasons, or a conventional spring support, or perhaps the elusive type of support provided by a water bed. Cost considerations are also of crucial importance both to the customer and to the manufacturer.
The economics of manufacture changes at a steady pace. Some operations lend themselves to automated processes and hence become both less expensive in terms of cost and more reliable in terms of result. In other operations, however, the cost of a particular material may increase because of scarcity, or the relative cost of the required labor may increase at an unreasonable rate, or perhaps both.
The concept of the present invention is, basically, to defy tradition by providing flexural support without the use of springs. The object of the present invention is to provide a bed spring having an intermediate level of hardness, which can be manufactured and sold at low cost, and which may be used with considerable success either as the equivalent of a conventional bed spring or as part of an orthopedic bed.